Dolby Digital/Other
1995-present WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) IMG 1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion King 2 Screenshot 2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) Tarzan Screenshot 2638.jpg|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2012.PNG|Toy Story 2 (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Dinosaur Screenshot 2442.jpg|Dinosaur (2000) 943CAC74-C46F-4806-99D3-208195525EF6.png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) Beauty Beast Screenshot 2736.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG 1895.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 1949.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG 3207.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Atlantis_Milos_Return_Screenshot_2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) IMG 2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition IMG 1786.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG 1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES OCEANS (2009).jpg|Oceans (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI The Force Awakens (2015) 2007-present Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) IMG 3229.PNG|Thor (2011) IMG 1956.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) IMG 3043.PNG|Iron Man 3 (2013) IMG 3175.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) IMG 3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG 3203.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG 3176.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) 3B716218-D0CF-4BEC-B050-768AC81EAC7E.png|Ant-Man (2015) Download.jpg|Freeway Fury The Movie (2017) Category:Dolby Laboratories